


A Walk on the Wet Side

by lostangelkira



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2020 [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fun, Genderswap, Girl On Girl, Smut, Squirting, witch curse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:21:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24158791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostangelkira/pseuds/lostangelkira
Summary: A witch hunt ends with Sam cursed. He and Rowena have a little fun.Square Fill: F/FKink: Squirting
Relationships: Rowena MacLeod/Sam Winchester
Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614604
Kudos: 31





	A Walk on the Wet Side

-Sam-

He grunted in pain as he got slammed into a bookshelf. The witch laughed at him, opening up her book and flipping through the pages. She picked up a glass vial full of a red liquid. He tried to get up, but it felt like something was holding him down. Dean snuck up behind her and managed to shoot her in the head. But not before she finished her incantation and tossed the vial at him. Sam screamed in pain, losing consciousness.

When Sam woke up, it was in a dimly lit room, on something soft. He rubbed his head gingerly, feeling the knot on the back of his head. As he sat up, he frowned. His clothes...were big on him. Looking around, he noticed that he was in his room at the bunker. Getting to his feet, his head swam a little and he stumbled. He managed to steady himself with the chair at his desk. That's when he noticed his hands. They were smaller, more slender.

“What the fuck?” he asked himself. His voice...was softer, more feminine.

Looking down his body, he froze. He appeared to still be the same height, but he was a lot slimmer now. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before looking up into the mirror on the back of his door. The reflection looking back at him...was of a woman. With shaking hands, he undid the buttons of the flannel shirt he was wearing and shrugged it off. Just looking at himself, he gauged he was a mid to high C in chest size. He undid the belt in his jeans and they fell off of him. It confirmed he'd definitely gotten the brunt of whatever spell that witch had cast.

Sam blushed a little, but quickly went over to his closet and found a few items that had shrunk; a soft, worn, green t-shirt and a pair of boxers. Both were still a little big on him, but at least he didn't feel like he was swimming in fabric. He brushed his hair quickly, freeing a few tangles from the fight last night before making a trip to the bathroom. Once he was done there, he made his way to the kitchen. Sam paused just outside the kitchen, hearing what had to be Dean moving around, making breakfast. Taking a deep breath, he went inside and sat at the table.

“Morning, Samantha,” Dean said, flipping pancakes. “How are you feeling?”

Sam wanted to get angry at the jab at his expense. But he still felt tired. And hungry.

“I feel ok,” he said. “I'm hungry, though.”

“How about some pancakes and eggs?” Dean asked him, cracking some eggs into a bowl.

“Sounds good,” Sam said. “Thanks.”

“After breakfast is done and I've cleaned the dishes, I'll get back to trying to find a cure for this,” Dean told him. “You wouldn't have been in this boat if I would've listened to you. I even swallowed my pride and asked Rowena to help.”

Sam blushed, but chose not to say anything. Dean didn't know he was seeing her.

“What?” Dean asked. “I figured you'd be thrilled that I asked your girlfriend for help.”

“You know?” he asked, looking up at him as he set a plate in front of him.

“Sam...you're terrible at lying. And bad at hiding something like that from me,” Dean laughed. “But I didn't say anything; it isn't my business. Rowena's also been a good ally recently.”

Sam let the conversation drop and turned his attention to his breakfast. After he was done and his plate was in the sink, he walked out of the kitchen, heading for the library. A heavy knock at the main door had him stop. Dean heard it and went by him, going up and answering. Sam felt his heart in his throat as Rowena followed Dean down the stairs. When she noticed him, he looked at his bare feet. She laughed a little, but it was brief.

“Dean, is there anything left from when the witch cast her spell?” Rowena asked his brother, her accent melodic.

“I gathered everything from her worktable and took a few photos,” he replied. “I also grabbed the book she was reading from.”

“Excellent,” she said with a grin. “If one of you would be so kind as to make some tea, I'll take a look and see what we're up against.”

Sam chose to join her in the library. Rowena set out the items that Dean had boxed from the scene. He sat beside her, looking over the items absently while she looked through the book. Dean brought her tea and she nodded her thanks. An hour later, she closed the book.

“This is a very basic, but effective, gender swap spell,” she told him. “Let me make a few calls for some ingredients for the reversal spell. The swap spell won't wear off, it has to be removed with the counter spell.”

“Great,” Sam sighed. “I'll leave you to it.”

Rowena reached over and kissed his cheek, making his face grow hot. Dean came in as Rowena was leaving the library. He handed him a duffel bag.

“I went into town and got you a few things,” Dean said with a shrug. “I figured it would be better for you to have something that fits better.”

“Thanks, Dean,” Sam said, heading for his bedroom.

After grabbing his hairbrush and his soap, he headed for the communal showers. He went to one of the private shower stalls. He left the bag next to the towels right around the corner from the stall he'd picked. After placing his soaps on the built in shelf, he stripped and left the clothes on the floor just outside the shower stall. Sam got the water running good and hot. It felt great. He washed his hair first. Once he finished rinsing, Sam grabbed a washcloth, soaped it up and started scrubbing.

First was his arms and legs, which felt normal. When he started soaping up his torso, Sam found his breasts were very sensitive, making him bite his lip. He slowed his ministrations, taking his time to scrub his torso, down to his hips. Biting his lip, he reached down between his legs and scrubbed gently.

“Fucking hell,” he gasped, leaning against the wall as he finished scrubbing himself.

It felt good...damn good. But while he knew how to touch a woman to give pleasure, he was having a hard time doing it to himself. It only left him aching and unfulfilled. Sam finished rinsing before turning the water off. He got out and grabbed a towel, drying off quickly. Opening up the duffel bag, he found a pair of jeans, a couple pairs of shorts. Three t-shirts, even a black dress and some shoes that should fit. He left the shoes in the bag, along with the underwear for now. He chose to put on the blue shorts and the sky blue shirt. The shorts stopped mid thigh, but were comfortable. Now that he was clean, he took his stuff and headed back to his room. Sam froze a little when he walked in to find Rowena on his bed, looking at something on her phone.

“Hi,” he said, voice cracking a little. “So, any news about the counter spell?”

“I called in a few small favors,” she said, patting the bed next to her. “Everything we need and don't have here is being mailed here. It'll take about a week to get here.”

“I guess I can handle a week like this,” he sighed. He sat next to her.

“How about a movie, hmm?” she asked. “Take our mind off things. I told Dean all of this as well. He wanted you to know he got a call from Garth to help with a haunting. He'll be gone a few days.”

“Good to know,” Sam said. “Dean wouldn't have been able to help himself and crack endless jokes about me being a girl. And yeah, a movie sounds good right about now.”

Taking the remote, he pulled up his Netflix account and found a documentary on serial killers he'd saved to his list. Once he eased back against the headboard, Rowena eased up against him, cuddling into his side like she usually does. It was nice. Ten minutes into the movie, he felt her ease into him further. When he felt her kiss his shoulder, it made him jump. She smiled, moving up and kissing him. It felt the same as it usually did, sparking his desire for her.

“I've missed you, Sam,” Rowena breathed when she pulled back for a moment. She shed her shirt. “I've finished tying up my loose ends. If you'd have me, I'd love to move in with you.”

“What about Dean?” he asked, a little apprehensive. “I'd love to have you move in. But...”

“Dean already said he was ok with it,” she told him. “Now...how's about we celebrate our moving in together?”

Sam blushed, suddenly feeling shy.

“Um...I can't...I'm...just look at me,” he stammered, looking at his lap. “I'm not myself right now. I have no clue what I'm doing here.”

“Are you not attracted to me?” Rowena asked.

“Attraction isn't the problem,” he grumbled. “Arousal isn't either.”

“Good,” she purred, pulling him to her.

Before he could voice any objections, she kissed him again. Sam responded to the attention, pulling her close. It felt good to have Rowena's body against his own. Rowena got her hands under his shirt and pulled it up and off.

“Mmm....you've got a beautiful body even as a woman,” she said, her eyes roving up and down his body.

Sam reached out and undid Rowena's bra, getting it off of her. When he started massaging her breasts, she did the same to him. He groaned softly as she thumbed at his nipples, teasing them hard.

“Hmm...you're quite sensitive,” Rowena sighed, sucking at his throat briefly. That move had him moaning her name loudly, his back arching, pressing his body tighter against hers. “This is going to be fun.”

Sam eased onto his back, Rowena easing him down before sliding one hand down his front to cup him between the legs over his shorts. A light squeeze had him thrusting his hips up into the touch. He tensed a little when she started to pull the shorts down.

“Relax, Sam,” she told him, taking the rest of her clothes off. “Trust me. I want you to know what it feels like. Very few men get this kind of opportunity.”

“I trust you, Ro,” he sighed. “I love you.”

She eased to lie next to him and kiss him again. They kissed for a while. Eventually, Rowena's hands started moving again. First his chest, then his hips. He spread his legs wide, letting her move to kneel between them. When he felt her hand cup him again, he groaned her name again, leaning up to kiss her hard. The heel of her hand pressed against him in a rhythmic pattern. There was a little bit of pressure, familiar to the tense knot he felt during foreplay and sex. Rowena sat up and eased her hand down a little more, taking two fingers and slipping them inside him.

“Shit...y....yes,” he panted, bending his knees and laying his feet flat on the mattress.

Sam moved his hips into her strokes into him. The stretch was different, but very pleasant. When she took her thumb and stroked what had to be his clit, his hips flew up off the bed. The pleasure increased at a fast pace. Rowena pressed her thumb against his clit while curling her fingers and gently stroking against his insides. His eyes flew open wide as the pressure he was feeling intensified. It hurt slightly....like he had to pee, but he knew he didn't need to go.

“That's it, Sam,” she purred. “Feels good, doesn't it?”

“Fuck yes it does,” he growled. The sound wasn't as intimidating as when he was male, but it mad Rowena shiver with pleasure. “Don't stop.”

“I don't plan to,” she told him with a smile, slipping her fingers free only to add a third, resuming the strokes into him.

Rowena leaned down and took a nipple into her mouth and sucked hard. That did him in. His legs shook as the knot snapped and he was bombarded with pure ecstasy. He could feel his inner muscles squeezing her hand hard, her thumb still drawing circles on his clit. He screamed her name as the pressure became too much and it released, a gush of fluids spilling from him. The orgasm felt like it went on forever. Rowena just kept rubbing and thrusting into him. Minutes later, he pulled his hips back, legs still shaking.

“What the hell was that?” he panted, looking up at Rowena.

“You're a squirter, darling,” Rowena answered, the grin on her face contagious. “Very sexy, by the way. Next, I'm getting my mouth on you.”

He gave her a questioning look as she straddled his body, facing away from him. Sam caught on a couple seconds later. Sam laid down again, Rowena level with his face. Sam didn't think twice, he pulled her down onto his face and licked right up into her. She was drenched and so very sweet. It'd been a few weeks since they'd been together. Of all the women he's been with, he always enjoyed her taste the most. Sam loved hearing her moan his name. His brain shorted out for a few seconds when he felt her tongue against his new female parts. It felt amazing. The more she did to him, the faster and harder he worked her. Time passed while they enjoyed each other thoroughly. He managed to make her scream his name twice, her come drenching his face. He'd come once, but was nearing the edge when Rowena pulled away from him, panting.

“I'm definitely keeping this spell handy so we can do this again,” Rowena said, getting off the bed and going over to the dresser.

“For special occasions, perhaps?” he asked, watching her pull something from on of her drawers.

“I like the way you think,” she purred.

“What are you doing?” Sam asked, sitting up on his elbows.

“I know you're close to another orgasm and you've taken care of me so well,” she replied. “If you're interested...there's something we haven't tried yet.”

“What is it?” he asked.

When she turned around, he swallowed audibly. Rowena had on a strap on. It was silver in color, long and thick too.

“Is that how big I am?” Sam asked, eyes wide. He couldn't deny he was curious. Sam could feel himself get wetter just looking at it.

“It is,” she told him. “It's double ended and will do it for me too. Want to try it?”

Sam felt his face get hot as he nodded. Rowena smiled and eased between his legs again. He was a little nervous, but relaxed as he watched her spread some lube over the surface of the dildo. He willed himself to relax as she teased him with it. He nodded at her to continue. She nodded back and lined herself up with his pussy. Sam fisted the sheets under him as she pushed in. Sam moaned loudly as she hilted in him. He felt so full, the dildo stretching him well. He grabbed at Rowena as she rolled her hips, making the fake cock press into all the right spots.

“Fuck...Rowena,” he whimpered. “More. Please, I want more.”

“Ooh, you like this, don't you?” she teased. “Maybe next time, I'll do the spell on me too and let you feel the real thing.”

“Yes!” Sam cried out, squirting again as he came for her again. “Fuck...love you, Ro.”

“I love you, Sam,” Rowena moaned as she finished a couple of strokes later.

She eased out of him and undid the harness holding it in place. After leaving it on the floor next to the bed, she moved to lay next to him. Sam turned into her body and pulled her close. They kissed a little.

“I loved doing that for you,” she sighed. “You enjoyed yourself, yes?”

“Very much,” Sam told her with a grin. “Getting hit by this little curse wasn't so bad after all.”

“If she wasn't dead, I would've sent her flowers,” Rowena replied.

Looking up, Sam noticed the movie was over. He picked a show from his watch list and put it on. This time, they cuddled under the blankets and watched. Sam was already thinking about a few things they could try before she reversed the spell.

The End


End file.
